Build-A-Bear Christmas
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would have happened if Tommy and Kim both got a break up letter? Years later, Kim is being honored for her power rangers collection at Build a Bear and she also meets Tommy again. After making a wish to learn why the other one wrote the letter and to have alone time together. They are turned into power ranger bears and are forced to work together to return to normal.
1. Holiday Season

**November 2003**

 **Reefside Mall**

 **5:45 PM**

It was finally Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. The smell of freshly baked Christmas cakes and cookies coming from the Sweet Angel Bakery, which had just opened in the mall with in the last few days. It was impossible to even get a look inside since it was crowd with people. The Five Star Café was also swamped with people in line to creamy hot chocolate poured into their mugs. Children giggled at each other when they saw their siblings and friends with chocolate mustaches as they enjoyed their warm drink. Santa Claus sat in front of Sears with a long line of children waiting to see him. Photographers stood close by snapping pictures of children sitting on Santa's laps. Parents with small children had their fingers crossed that their child wouldn't get scared and cry when they heard Santa's loud "Ho-Ho." Old children were around Cookie Craze waiting to get a soft baked gingerbread man cookie, which had all kinds of facial expressions. And there was Kay's Jewelry store which had a long line of young men waiting in line to get an engagement for their girlfriend.

That always gave Kimberly an upset stomach. A few years ago, she got a letter from Tommy saying he had fallen in love with Katherine and was breaking up with her. She never could understand why he'd break up with her. Was it because they were on different sides of the country? Was it because they weren't getting to talk to each other as much? Or maybe he heard about her gymnastics injury and thought she wasn't good enough anymore. A few weeks before she got the letter, she was fell off the balance beam and injured her leg, which ended her gymnastics career.

But she couldn't think of that right now. At the present time, she was running late and needed to get to Build A Bear Work Shop to get there before a long line of children came to purchase a bear and a dressed it as one of the dino thunder rangers. She was being honored for her power ranger collection being a huge hit since 1997. She was also going to be signing bears at 6:00 and at 8:00 the new black dino thunder ranger bear would be released. That whole year, she didn't know which ranger she'd base a bear off of. Well, that was until she met the black ranger a few months day on her way to work, she had been attacked by trannyodrones and the black ranger came to her we get ahead of things, we need to rewind things back to the year 1997.

After her recovery, she moved back to California and got a job working for Build a Bear. She had designed a power ranger collection which was a huge hit. The power ranger collection had ranger suits from every team there was so far. Children instantly fell in love with the power ranger collection when they saw posters advertising it. On the day that the collection became available there was a long line of children waiting to pick out a cute little teddy bear and dress it up like their favorite ranger. A year later, the owner was impressed that collection was still very popular. She was to design two power ranger bears. So, she created a bear based off pink and red mighty morphin power rangers. Like the ranger suits, kids waited in a very long line to pick their favorite. The ranger bear became so much more popular than the ranger suits. In 1998, she designed a bear off of the original green ranger and she designed the green dragon dagger to go with it. Like the other two bears, everyone else loved the green ranger bear. For the next years, a new bear came out a Christmas. The next three years each bear that came out were all based on Tommy. The previous year, her best friend Trini passed and she designed a yellow ranger bear in memory and in honor of her best friend. Looking down at her watch, she only had fifteen minutes to get to build a bear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy Oliver was walking into the mall to check out the new bakery and to look at the build a bear collection. He had never been in a build a bear work shop before, but the fact that the new dino thunder collection was out really interested him. Tommy also found it strange that there was a power ranger bear designed from every ranger suit that he ever wore. He was a legend and had his own fan club. Also, he was hoping to attend the 8:00 PM Dino Thunder Party, where they would be releasing the new dino thunder bear. The designer decided not to reveal the ranger the bear was based off of. Many little girls had their fingers crossed that it would be the yellow ranger.

He reached the bakery and found out that they had a huge long line. Oh, well, he could come back there later. Once everyone had a chance to check out the new delicious treats and say "I've been to the Angel Bakery," the lines would shorten and there wouldn't be a long wait. But, the dino thunder party was only going to happen once. Even the rest of the team was going to be there. He was relieved that they could had hired people to come in and dress up as the rangers. Little kids could get pictures taken with those multicolored super heroes.

His heart started to race when he walked into Build a Bear. Sitting at the table was a woman. And not just anyone, woman. It was Kimberly Hart, his former team-mate, former girlfriend, and the one person he could never fall out of love with. Her Carmel hair was hanging loose and was a few inches passed shoulder length. Even the dress she was wearing made her look gorgeous. It was a short Fuchsia cocktail dress and very thin spaghetti straps.

"Kimberly?!" Tommy blurted out. He wasn't expecting to see her here of all place. Finally, after six years, he could ask her why she broke up with him. If he couldn't make her happy, he hoped that someone else could.

"Tommy," she gasped looking up. After six years, she couldn't believe she had come to face to face with him. He had even gotten more handsome since she had last seen him. But his hair was now cut short and spiked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out the new bakery and I'm here to see the new dino thunder collection," he explained. "I'm also here to see which ranger the new bear is based off of. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm the designer of the power ranger collection," she quickly answered. "I started working for build a bear after my gymnastic injury...… Tommy, why did you write me a break up letter?"

"Kim, I didn't write you a break up letter," he corrected pulling up a chair next to her. "You broke up with me. I can't understand what I did to cause you to break up-"

"Excuse me?! I didn't break up with you," she answered raising her voice. "You wrote me a letter saying you fell in love with Kat."

"That's a lie!" he snapped. "I started dating Kat after you broke up with me. I never once cheated on you-"

"-Now, you are trying to imply that I cheated on you?"

"I never said that!" he sputtered letting out a deep breath.

A blonde-haired woman in a red sweater dress walked over to them. "Ms. Hart, I see there is going to be a lot of children coming in," she informed. The woman noticed that Tommy was sitting next to her. "Several of our workers have agreed to help stuff the bears and assist anyone who has never been to build a bear before. We're two people down. Would you and your friend help us?"

"Sure, Sally. I'll be glad to help," Kimberly smiled when she got up from her chair. "I don't know if my friend is familiar with build a bear."

"Why don't you show him how it works," Sally suggested.

* * *

Kimberly lead Tommy over to the power ranger collection. He took a long look at all of the ranger bears that he could choose from. "Why did you design a bear based off all of my ranger suits?" Tommy questioned when he saw her pick up a pink ranger bear.

"I still loved you," she answered.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have written the letter," Tommy snapped when he picked up a green ranger bear.

"I told you I never wrote a break up letter," she corrected. "I've got the letter in my purse to prove it."

Tommy walked over to huge stuffing station. "Before we go, I'd like to see it," he requested as he started to stuff his bear. He noticed that there was a sack of hearts in a bag sitting next to the stuffing machine. "What are these hearts for?"

"You're supposed to put it in your bear," Kimberly explained. "Before you do, you are supposed to kiss the heart and make a wish."

He reached into the sack and pulled out a pink heart. "I wish that I could learn the truth behind Kimberly's break up letter. I wish we could have time together now without any interruptions," Tommy thought as he kissed the heart and placed it inside his bear. "I still love her and want her back."

On the other side of station, Kimberly picked out a red heart and gave it a kiss. "I wish I could learn the truth behind Tommy's break up letter," Kimberly thought as she put the heart in the bear. And she continued to stuff it. The clock struck six and children and their parents came into work shop. "I wish that we were alone now and we could talk without any interruptions. I still love him and want him back."

 _"Kim, after we finish stuffing our bear, who is responsible for sewing the animal shut?" Tommy asked._

"You get an employee," Kimberly answered as she started to sewing her pink ranger bear up. "I'll be right there to help you."

She finished sewing up her bear and walked over to Tommy. Kimberly pressed the pedal and turned off the stuffing machine. She grabbed a needle and sewed the back up.

Suddenly, a small gust of cold air wind came out of nowhere. Small specks of glitter came pouring down on them and it swirled around their bodies. "What's going on?" Tommy questioned pulling Kimberly closer to him. Their power ranger bears landed on the floor and they looked around the work shop. The clock wasn't ticking and everyone in the work shop wasn't moving.

* * *

Kimberly woke up and found she was sandwiched between two pieces of Fuchsia material. She slowly got up and crawled through the material like tunnel. When she reached the end, she recognized it as the dress she was wearing. Her pink high heeled shoes were lying next to the dress. "Tommy?" Kimberly whispered when she realized everything was much bigger than her. "Tommy, where are you?"

 _"Kimberly, where are you?" Tommy shouted._

"I'm standing on fuchsia material," Kimberly turned around and found khaki pants, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt was lying next to her clothes. A green bear was standing on the neck band of Tommy's black tee shirt.

The green bear slowly walked over to her. Toys don't walk, well unless they are Toy Story movies. "Kim, is that you?" asked the green bear. He even sounded like Tommy.

"Yes," she snapped staring at the green bear. "Can you please stop acting so weird? Why are you wearing a green ranger bear costume?"

"Kim, I'm not wearing a costume," Tommy clarified taking hold of her hand. "I have no idea what happened, but when I woke up, I noticed I that I was small and my skin was green-"

"Why am I pink?!" Kimberly squeaked as she looked down at her skin.

"Kim, I don't know what happened," Tommy began giving her hand squeeze. "I have been turned into the green ranger bear and you have been turned into the pink ranger bear."

"How did this happen?" she screamed.

"First, let's find a safe place to hide," Tommy suggested when people in the work shop started to move around again. "I think I know what happened."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I am aware that the red and pink ranger bears didn't come out until 2017 and the green ranger bear didn't come out until the 25-year anniversary episode which aired on August 28th, 2018. But, for this story I decided that would come out much earlier; I also decided that it would be interesting if there was a bear based off all Tommy's ranger colors and one based off Trini since she was Kimberly's best friend.**


	2. Toy Size

A huge Christmas tree decorated with twinkling ornaments and blinking multicolored Christmas lights sat in the middle of the room. Underneath the tree were wrapped Christmas presents. Tommy climbed up on one of the boxes, he reached down and pulled Kimberly up on the box. She took a seat next to him.

"I never thought walking over to a Christmas tree would be so difficulted," she panted as she started to catch her breath. "At the size of a toy, we were nearly stepped on and we had to also avoid being seen. I still don't see how this could have happened."

"Kimberly, what exactly did you wish for when you kissed the heart before putting it into the bear?"

"To find out why you wrote the letter and for us to have time to talk alone without any interruptions."

"I was afraid you would say that," Tommy sighted. "That is what I wished for."

"They always say be careful what you wish for," she hissed pulling her knees to her chest. "Look what we got ourselves into. Have any ideas how we can reverse it?"

Tommy moved closer to her and put an arm around her. "I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "All I was thinking about what finding out the truth-"

"I told you that I didn't write it," she interrupted as she scooted away from him. "Why can't you take responsibility for what you did?"

"Because I honestly didn't write it," he informed. "I got a little from you saying that something happened that you couldn't explain. You mention the boy was kind and caring and I would like him. At the end you said everything would have been prefect if it wasn't for hurting me, but you had to follow your heart-"

"-Tommy, that exact sentence was in the letter I received!" Kimberly gasped. "Do you still have it?"

"It's in my wallet," he replied moving closer to her. "I will show it to you if my wallet hasn't been stolen out of my pants pocket. It was written on October 17th and I got it at the youth center on the next day."

"That is when my letter was written," Kimberly exclaimed as her jaw dropped. "I also got mine the next day."

 _"I was for sure Dr. O would be here," Kira stated._

 _"I think he was," Conner responded." Billy found a sliver bracelet on the floor. He found it next to Tommy's clothes."_

 _"Do you think something happened?" Ethan asked._

 _"That is what I suspect," Billy answered. "I'm going to go back to the lab and see if I can run a scan."_

"You're a medical doctor?" Kimberly perplexed.

"No, I'm not a medical doctor," Tommy corrected leaning against a Pokémon Monopoly board game sitting behind the small box they were sitting on. "I have a PhD in Paleontology. After nearly escaping a lab explosion, I decided that I wanted to live a quiet life and I settled in Reefside. I'm a science teacher at Reefside High School."

"I thought you'd continue race car driving or open up a karate school," she replied when she heard the clock strike 8:00.

 _"Kids, it's the time you've been waiting for," said the store manager. "We will be revealing the new bear."_

 _"I bet it's the yellow ranger!" cried a little girl in excitement._

 _"I hope it's the blue ranger!" shouted a little boy._

 _"You're both wrong!" corrected another little boy. "It's the red ranger. He's the best one!"_

 _"I hope it's the red ranger!" yelled a little girl. "There are already three red ranger bears. It better be another color!"_

 _"Don't worry," Sally assured her. "It's not red."_

 _"Boys and girls, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" started the store manager. "I present to you the black dino thunder ranger!"_

 _"I love the black ranger!" squealed a little girl._

 _"He's my favorite!" cheered a little boy._

 _"Kids, we will be having cake and punch in honor of Ms. Hart," explained the store manager. "I've been informed that she had got sick and had to go home. So, I apologize for her not being here to sign your bears."_

"I can't believe they are starting the party without me!" Kimberly gasped fighting back tears.

Tommy moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "What made you decide to create a bear of the black ranger?"

"A few weeks ago, I was attacked by tryannodrones," she began when she realized Tommy had his arm around her again. Even though she still loved him, he was probably no longer available to her. He was probably married to Kat by now. His wife would probably have a fit if she knew about this. And the last thing she'd want to do is break up his marriage, so she scooted away from him. "They were about to take me through a portal and came to my rescue. He fought off all of the tryannodrones and took me to safety-"

"-Kimberly, why did you move away from me?" Tommy questioned as moved to the other side of the box. "I was only trying to make you feel better."

"Tommy, you are married and I know that Kat wouldn't like it-"

"-actually, I've been single since I passed my turbo powers to TJ Johnson," Tommy interrupted when Kimberly slowly turned around. "Kat was accepted to go to London to become a professional ballerina. We talked about our relationship and what we wanted to do about it. Both of us decided to just stay friends and to date other people. But you do have a point. I bet you are now married and your husband wouldn't want another man hugging and kissing on you. If I couldn't make you happy, I hope someone else can. I shouldn't have let my feeling for you get in the way."

"I'm also single," she revealed as she slowly walked back over to him. "I was in love with the black ranger for awhile because he reminded me of you. I've been trying to find out who he is so I can thank him for saving me. My heart really belongs to you. I hope someday we can met him together."

Tommy walked over to her and with tears of joy running down his face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, while he rubbed her arm. Despite having butterflies in his stomach, the butterflies started to fly around even more when he felt Kimberly's body press against his. She sank into his warm side and his touch made it warmer under the Christmas tree someway. "Kim, you don't have to look for the black ranger anymore," Tommy smiled as she gave him a blank look. "He's loved you for years and he's been looking for you ever since he rescued from the tyrannodrones-"

"-how do you know all this about the black ranger?" Kimberly was no way that Tommy could be the black ranger. The power rangers were supposed to make an appearance at the party. He had been with her the whole time and it wasn't like the black ranger could be in two places at once.

"Kimberly, I'm the black ranger," Tommy revealed as her eyes widened. "Ever since I've rescued you, I've been trying to find you. Aisha told me that you always come to the mall a few times a week. She said you were going to try that new bakery this week and you'd planned on going to build a bear tonight."

Her jaw dropped opened. "You're the black ranger!" Kimberly gasped as Tommy walked over to her. "This is all happening too fast." She immediately fainted and Tommy caught her right before she fell off the box.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know a lot of people hate cliff hangers and I'm one of them. But I felt like this chapter needed to focus more on the discussion of the break up letter. I was planning to have Kim admit that she was in love with the black ranger. Originally, I was going to have Tommy tell her that he was the black ranger. But I felt like it needed more since I felt like they needed to learn that the other was single and I also thought that it needed a little more cheerful ending with Kim learning that Tommy AKA the black ranger had been looking for her. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting the Black Ranger

Tommy studied Kimberly in her unconscious form. He couldn't believe that she had been looking for him ever since he rescued her from the tyrannodrones. But he was also not surprised that she hoped he'd be the black ranger. When he became the white ranger, all his friends were gathered around him and all them hoped it would be him, especially Kimberly. He remembered seeing her small frame laying on the floor and her pink rosy lips were pressed together. Her eye lids were gently caked in pink eye shadow and her eye lashes were long and narrow. This time he was hoping to see that same beautiful face when he lifted her off the floor. Instead he was staring down into a teddy bears face. However, her eyes were closed; unlike a real teddy bear who kept its eyes open.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy said and he gently shook her.

Kimberly's eyes slowly started to open and the next thing she saw was Tommy's smiling face. For the first time since they became toys, she noticed something different about Tommy's eyes. Instead of having solid black safety eyes, his eyes were like they were in his human form. They were the color of hot chocolate which were sprinkled with tiny specks of a brownish gold and they also had a sparkle to them. "I can't believe it," she smiled gazing into his eyes. "Did you say you were the black ranger and you've searching for me?"

"I am the black ranger," Tommy answered with a smile as his eyes started to water. He stared into her eyes and noticed that they weren't solid black. They were the same as he remembered them. They were darker and much brighter than brown sugar. Her eyes also that sparkle that he remembered. "I can't believe I found you at last."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes and they moved closer to each other. When their lips met, sparks began to fly and their kiss deepened. Tommy knew there was something about her lips, but he never dreamed that they still have warm and pleasant feeling when they pressed up against his. He was expecting that they'd be kissing soft plush material.

"I've wanting to that for a long time," Kimberly breathed when they broke apart. Tears wear shimmering in her eyes. "Can you really turn invisible?"

"I could when I was in my human form," Tommy answered wiping away Kimberly's tears. "If I still have my invisibility power, we could use that to our advantage."

He took hold of Kimberly's hand and they slowly turned invisible. "It worked!" Kimberly cheered. "Let's find a better place to hide."

"Like where?" Tommy asked as they slowly got down from the boxes.

"Anywhere but here," she whispered as they walked out from underneath the Christmas tree. The store had finally decreased in customers and there was cake crumbs and drops of punch on the floor. "If we stay here, we could get sold."

"I know," he gulped as he tightened his grip on Kimberly's hand. "We have to stay together, I doubt that we could communicate with anyone else and I can't lose you again. I just got you back."

"We could go hide in another store, like maybe Walden's books," Kimberly suggested leading him out of Build-A-Bear. "They have tall shelves and we could hide on one of the top shelves.

"They sell toys there," Tommy reminded her. "How about we go hide where Santa has been sitting? He's probably gone by now and that would be the last place anyone would think to look for us. And tomorrow we'll figure out what to do from there."

* * *

They hid underneath the huge red arm chair, where Santa had been sitting in all day. Tommy and Kimberly huddled together in fear as the mall started close for the night. Both started to shiver when the furnace was turned down and they started to rub their arms to warm up. "Kimberly, if you want me to, I can hold you during the night," Tommy hinted. "We're both scared and we're going to need some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll be figuring out what we need to do."

"I'd like that very much," Kimberly expressed when Tommy laid down on his side. She laid down next to him and he spooned her up in his arms. "Tommy, what exactly are we going to do now. I mean we're both toys now and who knows how long we will be stuck like this. And there is a possibility that we may be like this forever-"

"Kimberly, I finally have you back," he assured her pulling her closer. "I'd rather spend life with you as a toy, than not have you at all."

 _"Kelly, what are you doing here?" questioned a security guard._

 _"I am trying looking for Kimberly Hart," she left her own party with that Tommy Oliver. "The best thing that ever happened was when they broke up."_

 _"Why would you say such a cruel thing?" asked the security guard._

 _"I was so jealous of them. They actually loved each other and I didn't want her with him! I wanted her with my nephew Matthew Cook! She broke up with Matthew so she could date Tommy."_

 _"Was she happy with Matthew?"_

 _"Dennis, all that mattered was that he was happy with her. Apparently, she dumped him for Tommy Oliver. I can't understand why. Matthey was rude, nasty, and overbearing like me."_

 _"I honestly don't think Kimberly would be happy with him-"_

 _"-if my nephew Matthew couldn't have him, then no one could!"_

 _"How did they break up?"_

 _"That was me. I wrote a break up letter to both of them. I'm good at forgery and I made it look like the other one's hand writing. I sent the letters out at the same time. And it turns out they got them on the same day. Kimberly called Andrew and Caroline in tears. And Matthew told me how upset Tommy was."_

"I can't believe it was Kelly!" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped.

"Who is Kelly?" Tommy asked peeking out from underneath the chair and saw a tall and slim woman with blondish brown hair.

"She is my step mother," Kimberly answered. she peaked out and saw Kelly was dressed fancy like always. she was wearing a long sleeve red dress and the skirt hit her thighs. And like normal, Kelly was wearing a pair of leather boats that came up past her knees. "And she only wears designers clothing."

"I'm sure that you must hurt you that your own step mother is supposed to love you."

"Tommy, Kelly and I never got along in the first place," she admitted when they got quickly got out of sight when Kelly turned in their direction. "It doesn't surprise me that she wrote them."

"Sorry, I blamed you," Tommy apologized after he laid down and got comfortable.

"I'm sorry too," Kim apologized laying down next to him and rest her head on his chest. "I wish I stayed in Angel Grove when I came back to visit for Christmas."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "I started teaching a karate class for kids so I could buy a ring for you. I had just gotten a ring for you, but Coach Schmidt called you back early. I tried to meet you at the airport but the plane took off."

"I tried to come back for prom but Coach Schmidt said no because the Pan Global Games where coming up in October. But I injured and was taking physical therapy for two months. I was going to come back to Angel Grove then, but I got the break letter. When Jason and I came back for the karate tournament, I was hoping talking with you about the letter. However, I saw you were with-"

"-Kim, I am at fault just as much as you are," Tommy admitted. "I should have come after you when I got the letter. But I was afraid that you were with someone else and I didn't want to cause trouble with you."

"What do you think it would have been like if the break up letters never happened?" Kimberly wondered when she put her arm around his waist. "I'm sure that we would already be married by now."

"I'm sure we would have been too," he blushed when she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "I've wanted to date you since I rescued you from tryannodrones that day."

"Why were you doing near the cyber space around noon that day. Didn't you have school?"

"School dismissed at 11:30 that day," Tommy explained stroking Kimberly's back. "Me and the rest of the rangers were going to have lunch at the cyber space before Kira Ford and her band performed."

* * *

 **November 5th, 2003**

 **12:15 AM**

Down town Reefside was flooded with a sea of people going in every direction. The rich people were walking down the street showing off their expensive clothes as they were going to Long Horn for lunch. While the rest of the people were just dressed in every day street clothes headed to Haley's Cyber Space or an ordinary restaurant like Sonic or Dairy Queen during their lunch hour. And the people who had a day off from work doing some everyday errands.

"I can't believe that it's been quiet all week," Tommy thought as he parked his jeep in front of the Cyber Space. It was the first time that they were able to go a whole week with only one monster attack earlier in the week. And Randall was at a meeting and was absent from school all day. He couldn't understand why Randall would try to flirt with him. Many times, he had turned her down when she asked him to go on a date with her after school at least four times.

"Dr. O, Conner and Trent have just contacted me," Ethan said as he ran over to Tommy's jeep. "Zeltrax has just started to attack the city!"

All of a sudden, Ethan's communicator went off. " _Ethan, Kira, Trent, and I need help," Conner shouted. "I need you and Dr. O! We are just down the street near the bus stop!"_

 _"Somebody help!" screamed a woman. "Tryannodrones are chasing me!"_

"Ethan go help Conner and Kira," Tommy directed. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

They both quickly morphed and went in opposite directions. _"Help! Somebody!"_ Tommy looked up and saw a woman with Carmel hair and who was dressed in a pink tee shirt and denim Capri pants standing right in front of the bus stop. A tryannodrone had her by each arm and she was struggling to get loose. Just as Tommy was getting closer his heart sank. It was Kimberly Hart! What was she doing in Reefside?

Tommy jumped up in midair and kicked one of the tryannodrones right in the chest. The tryannodrone was sent flying and it crashed into an ally way. The other tryannodrone was able to take Kimberly through a portal. He pulled out his laser gun and fired it several times hitting the tryannodrone right in the face. Then he charged up to the tryannodrone and flipped it over on its back.

"I'll get you to safety!" he promised as he took her down the street to the cyber space. "Go, in there where it's safe! I'll be back shortly!"

* * *

"When I came back you gone," Tommy stated.

"I wait for as long as I could," Kimberly answered snuggling into his chest. "I had to be here by 1:00. had to turn in my designs for the dino thunder collection. That was my cut off day to submit a design for another dino thunder ranger bear if I was going to have it ready by Christmas."

The lighting in the hall began to dim and the prison like cage security doors could be heard lowering down as the store managers closed down for the night. Security guards were walking around talking on their walkie-talkies as they patrolled the mall.

 _"Everybody has a good night and we'll see you tomorrow," stated a security guard._

 _"If anyone wants me to walk to your car, I'll be more than happy to escort you," said another security guard._

"It's so cold," Kimberly whispered as cold air came creeping underneath the car. "I wish we had a blanket."

"I think I may have a solution," Tommy realized when he noticed a large red stocking laying on the right side of the chair just inches away. "I'll be right back."

Tommy peaked out and saw no one was in sight. He crawled out and drug the stocking underneath the chair. "I never thought that I'd be big enough to fit into a Christmas stocking," Kimberly joked when Tommy brought it the center or their hiding place and smoothed it out.

"I know what you mean," Tommy realized when he crawled into the stocking. "We have more than enough room in here."

Kimberly crawled into the stocking and snuggled up against his side. "It's hard to believe that when we wake up, we will still be toys," Kimberly stated when she laid her head back on Tommy's chest.

"Kim, I have liked us getting to be power ranger bears together," he confided putting his arm around her. "We've learned the truth about the break up letter and we both still love each other."

"You have a point," Kimberly acknowledged. "I've loved getting to spend the last few hours alone with you. Every time we went on a date, it was always interrupted by our ranger duties. I hope when we return to normal, we can have alone time without interruptions."

"In the meantime, we will be spending all our time together," Tommy smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "I am sure our experience of being toys together will cause us to be closer than we ever were before."

"I'm sure it will too," Kimberly yawned as she began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: How long do you think it will take them to find the real Santa? What will they experience during that time? If you have any ideas for this story or for a possible sequel feel free to leave me your ideas and I will take them into consideration.**


	4. When will the REAL Santa be here?

The mall had been a sensory overload for the last few days. Children were standing a line for over an hour waiting to visit with Santa. Mothers with children under two years old were standing in line with their child dressed in cute Christmas dresses or Santa suit.

 _"What is your name?" asked Santa._

 _"My name is Claire," answered the little girl. "I am seven years old."_

 _"What would you like for Christmas?" questioned Santa._

 _"I'd like a build a bear in dressed a pink ranger's outfit," she replied._

 _"I think we can arrange that," stated Santa._

There was a click and a huge flash of white room surrounded that small area.

 _"Ho-Ho," greeted Santa in a loud voice. "What's your name?"_

 _"This is my son, Max, he will soon be two," said a mother. "Okay, Max go sit on Santa's lap."_

A piercing scream filled the area. It traveled down the hall and making it really easy to pin-point that another little kid got scared of Santa. It was the loudest scream that Tommy and Kimberly had heard in the last few days. The scream sounded like a scream of panic and uncontrolled fear.

It made the hair strand straight up on the back of my neck. It was the loudest most piercing scream I had ever heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror. Another bright flash filled the room.

"All of this screaming and bright flashes, is giving me a head ache," Tommy whispered. "Can we go somewhere else for a little while?"

"Tommy, we've been waiting for the real Santa for the few weeks," Kimberly reminded him as he took hold of her hand and they both turned invisible. "I don't want to be stuck like this until next Christmas."

"But, haven't you realized at noon Santa and the photographer take a lunch break," Tommy said. "Then at 1:00, a new guy playing Santa comes to stay until 7:30. We could go someone where in the mall for a little while and then come back later."

* * *

Traveling all over the mall was much worse than it on the night of Kimberly's party. All of the stores were crammed full of people shopping. Some parents were talking with employees at toy stores to order a certain toy because all the ones in the store were sold out. In the clothing stores, mothers were picking out Christmas dresses for their little girls who were going to be in Christmas pageants.

 _"My daughter Sava is going to be in a Christmas pageant at school," bragged a mother._

 _"I am sure she is excited, Tiffany," replied the checkout lady. I'm sure she is excited."_

 _"Oh, she is, Diane!" beamed Tiffany. "She has two solos._

 _"I thought they could only one solo?" asked Diane._

 _"Yes, but she was the best!" remarked Diane. "She wanted to sing those songs and Ms. Coy gave them to her."_

 _"I wish her good luck," Diane answered. "Have a Merry Christmas!"_

Tommy sat against the wall as he held Kimberly in his lap. "I think this was a good hiding place," Kimberly approved staring at red and green silk Christmas dressing acting like a curtain. "It's be nice and quiet."

"I'm glad you like it," Tommy smiled. "I thought we need to have some time to relax without any noise and worry about people seeing us. Then when the clock strikes one, we can go back and see if it's the real Santa."

* * *

Tommy and Kim waited underneath Santa's chair and it was two hours passed one. Why hadn't an actor playing Santa or the "real" Santa Claus came by now? Tommy quickly peaked out from underneath the chair and saw two people dressed as Santa, someone dressed as a Reindeer, and Kelly walking down the hall wall. Kelly was dressed even more fancier than the last time that they saw her. She was dress in a red floor length evening gown with sequins and glitter all over it.

"What do you mean you can't make it!" Kelly yelled. "You're the real Santa!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry," apologized the Santa standing next to the reindeer. "The real Santa is running behind schedule."

"My friend Bulk and I were asked to take Santa's place today," explained Skull. "He's got to get toys ready-"

"-he's had all year to get toys ready!" remarked Kelly stomping her foot on the ground. "He said he'd be here!"

"Kelly, I've been asked to go to some elementary schools, the Angel Grove High Youth Center, and the Haley's Cyber Space for Christmas parties," informed the real Santa when Bulk took a seat in his seat. "The earliest that I can come would be three or four days before Christmas."

"I want you to come now!"

"Kelly, I'm afraid you've probably made Santa's naughty list," Skull warned taking a seat next to Bulk. "Bulk told me that he heard you were the one who wrote the break up letters to Tommy and Kimberly several years ago. If it wasn't for you, they'd both still be together. And I'm sure they'd be married by now."

"Is this true, Kelly?" asked Santa when Bulk took a seat in Santa's chair.

"Yes, I wanted to make my nephew happy," Kelly hissed, she threw her foot out and Skull tripped. He hit the floor and the lacy at the bottom of the dress was torn off. "Look what you did, your clumsy reindeer! You ruined my dress. I paid over five hundred dollars for this dress!"

"It's still wearable," Kimberly smiled when her and Tommy crawled out from underneath the chair.

"Those bears are talking!" Kelly gasped trembling all over. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull on me? She sounds exactly like Kimberly!"

"That's because she is Kimberly!" Tommy smirked putting his arm around her. "And we're dating again!"

"TOMMY!" Kelly screamed clapping a hand over her mouth. "It can't be! I thought I broke you up for good."

"We met in build a bear, when my dino thunder collection came out," Kimberly explained. "Both of us were mad at the other one and we were mysteriously turned into power ranger bears."

"Kelly, I think it's time you leave," Santa advised. He sprinkled magic dust and Kelly disappeared. "She was going to be late for the party she was going to be attending."

Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and lead her over to Santa. "Is there anything that you can do to reverse the spell?"

"Your friend Billy has been tracking you," Santa revealed. "He met me at the mall on the day you were turned into build a bear. I told him that the only way Christmas magic would work on you was if you both realized that you both still loved each other. I know what you both want and I needed a lot of Christmas magic to fulfil it."

"Really!?" Kimberly gasped when Tommy put his arm around her waist.

"I'm serious," Santa answered as he gathered them both in his arms. "I can return you to normal, but I also give the one thing that you really want-"

"-that the break up letter never happened!" Kimberly cheered as her and Tommy hugged each other.

"Yes, I can," Santa replied. "But I'm going to need you to come to the North Pole to help me get toys and stockings packed ready for Christmas party."

* * *

 **Author's note: What do you think will go on at the North Pole?**


	5. North Pole

A freezing chill wintery breeze filled the air as Santa walked down the ginger bread like path. His house hadn't changed to much in the last several years. The large candy canes sat at the end of each side of path. Snowmen with different expressions were scattered all around Santa's front yard. On the roof of his home a blanket of white snow hugged his house like a new born baby.

"Everything appears to be the same like it was we were here back in 1995," Kimberly said as Santa carried them down the path.

"I remember that," Santa answered. "Rito Revolto and Goldar was here. They tried to take over my work shop and force my elves to make Lord Zedd's Christmas toys. Whatever happened to them?"

"Along time ago, they were destroyed when all the villains teamed up with Astronema to take over the world," Tommy revealed just as Santa opened the door and walked into his house."

Tommy and Kimberly looked around and saw Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, Billy, and Haley helping the elves. "Santa, brought Dr. O and Kim!" Ethan pointed out when Santa sat them down on a table.

The four teens, Billy, and Haley walked over to them and stared at them for a long period of time. "Dr. O, is that the girl that you once told us that you are in love with?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Tommy answered as his and Kimberly's cheeks turned red. "And it turns out that she loves me. While we were stuck being power ranger bears, we both over heard her stepmother tell someone that she wrote the break up letter to me."

"She also wrote me a break up letter from Tommy," Kimberly added.

"What was it like being a stuck as a build a bear?" Kira asked when Haley went with Billy to help load a sack into Santa's sled. "Did you hate it?"

"It made me and Kim put our differences aside," Tommy honestly answered pulling Kimberly into a tight embrace. "We were both hurt and angry at each other when we ran into build a bear. Neither one of us would listen to what the other one had to say while we were in our human forms."

"When we became power ranger bears, we had to help each other find a place to hide," Kimberly continued and Tommy pecked her on the cheek. "I never thought traveling in a mall would be so hard. We had to avoid being seen and stepped on. But I have loved being a pink ranger bear. For the last few weeks, I've gotten to spend all my time with Tommy."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly spend hours helping the four teens, Billy, and Haley stuffing sacks full of items, like stuffed Christmas plush toys and candy. While they worked, Mrs. Claus had the enjoyment to bake her usual moist and chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies, and sugar cookies. Plus, she was able to serve them to the rangers with either a tall glass of chocolate milk or a warm mug of hot chocolate. Many would guess that Santa was always a tad sick of cookies from eating them all day as he travels around the world on Christmas Eve Delivering presents. But they would be mistaken. He could still eat them over the year, as long as they weren't Chocolate Peanut Butter No Bake Cookies. He never liked those type of cookies. So, when he reached a home with those type of cookies, he takes them with him and feed them to the Reindeers since they liked them, especially Rudolph.

"Thank you so much for helping," Santa smiled as he walked over to them. "I'll give each of you the thing on your Christmas list the most. What would you like?"

"I'd like to give my wish to Kim and Dr. Oliver," Conner answered.

"So, would I," Kira added as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"That's what I want to do with mine," Ethan replied.

"Let Kim and Dr. O have my wish," stated Trent looking at his teacher and his girlfriend in their build a bear form.

Billy and Haley exchanged looks and smiled at each other. "Haley and I want Tommy and Kimberly to have our wish," Billy informed.

"That is so thoughtful of you," Tommy beamed. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"We don't want to deny you of what you want for Christmas," Kimberly added when Tommy took hold of her hand.

"We're sure," all of them reassured the two of them.

"That is really thoughtful of you all," Santa praised as he turned to face Tommy and Kimberly. "What would the two of you like for Christmas?"

"We both wish that we were humans again," Tommy answered as he smiled at Kimberly.

"We both wish that Kelly never had a chance to write the break up letters," Kimberly went on.

"And we wish for all six of them to get the one thing for Christmas that they wanted the most," Tommy and Kimberly finished as they looked at the four teens, Billy, and Haley.

Santa threw his Christmas dust on them.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve 1995**

 **Angel Grove Youth Center**

 **12:00 PM**

Kimberly walked into the youth center and took a seat next to Aisha. She slipped off her pink coat and hung it on the back of her chair. "You look nice, " Aisha complimented. Kimberly was dressed in a magenta square neck sleeveless dress which hit her just a tad below the knee. She also had on a pair of magenta low heels with a closed toe and ankle strap. Her hair was even twisted into a messy bun.

"Thanks," Kimberly smiled when she took her seat. "Tommy said that he was wanted to take me out to see Toy Story and then he's going to take me out for dinner before we come to the New Year's Eve dance. He also requested that I got dressed up and had my hair up for the occasion. He wouldn't tell me why."

"I bet I know what it is!" Aisha gasped.

"Did he tell you something that I don't know about?" Kimberly questioned as she raised a brow with suspicious look on her face. "No, Rocky told me. I overheard them talking the other day. I wasn't even expecting it-"

"-Aisha, something happened that I wasn't even suspecting either," Kimberly interrupted scooting her chair closer to Aisha. "I got a call from Coach Schmidt. He wants me back in Florida-"

"-why so soon?"

"Last night my family had Christmas together," Kimberly informed. "My parents wouldn't even sit in the same room together. My mother and Pierre sat in the living room. But my father and Kelly sat in the kitchen right next to the door way. Kelly claimed she got a call from her brother and went outside to take the call. Normally, I don't follow Kelly because I can't stomach her."

"I know what you mean," Aisha agree after Ernie handed her a banana milk shake. "I don't know her and what I've heard about her, I don't like her either. What made you decide to follow her?"

"I just got a feeling that I couldn't ignore," Kimberly admitted while she smoothed down her skirt. "For the last several families get togethers, she's been living in the middle of them. I wanted to know what was going on."

"What did you find out?" Aisha asked taking a sip of her milk shake.

"Coach Schmidt is Kelly's half-brother and they are planning on breaking me and Tommy up," Kimberly whispered as a tear ran down her face. "Coach Schmidt agreed to call me back and not allow me to come for prom and during the summer. To cover it up, he's going to make everyone train long hours. Then sometime before the Pan Global Games starts, she is going to write a break up letter to Tommy from me. And I'm going to get a break up letter from Tommy."

Aisha accidently knocked over her banana shake. "You can't allow her to get away with this," Aisha warned not even paying attention to the mess that she made. "You can't-"

"-I've told Coach Schmidt that I've decided that I'm not coming back to Florida," Kimberly confessed in a quiet voice. "I've already talked to my mother and she's agreed to let me stay in Angel Grove."

Kimberly and Aisha grabbed some napkins and started to clean up the banana milk shake mess. "Does Tommy know about all this?" Aisha questioned.

"I've tried to call his cell phone and he didn't answer. So, I left him a message to call me back," she confirmed. "He hasn't called me back. I called his house this afternoon before I came here. Jan said that Tommy had to go to the mall to pick something up."

"After we clean up the mess, let's go to the mall and find him," Aisha suggested. "I'll contact the team and ask them to meet us at the mall."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy stood in a long line at Kay's Jewelry Store, for over an hour. Like him, the line was a long line of young men waiting in line to pick up engagement rings for their girlfriends. He would have had it sooner. But, when he made the order, they were done taking Christmas orders. So, he had to wait until after the Christmas. He didn't mind. Kimberly was going to be there until she had to return to Florida and in two weeks. There was no rush. Tommy finally reached the front desk and met a tall slim woman with blondish brown hair that was down to her chin. The woman was dress in a maroon skirt suit. She looked cross and crabby.

"Name!" she hissed.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy answered as he noticed a bronze ID badge pinned to her red jacket. It had Freda engraved on it. "I'm here to pick up a ring for my girlfriend."

"One minute ugly," she remarked as she walked over to the counter. She picked up a small white box and threw it at him. "You look tacky. I think its time you cut your hair! I hate you being friends with my step-child!"

 _"Freda!"_

"How many times do I have to tell people my name is Kelly! Everyone here makes mistakes! They didn't get my name tag right! I hate being called Freda! Why couldn't I be named Kelly Freda instead? -"

An average size woman with blonde medium length hair walked over to the desk. She was dressed in a blue sweater dress and wore glasses. "-Okay, Freda or Kelly or whatever your name is," clipped the woman. "I think the biggest mistake that was made in this store was hiring you!"

Kelly turned around and was face to face with manager. "Mrs. Cranston, there was a big misunderstanding," she quickly said glaring at Tommy. "This boy dressed in the white tuxedo is the one to blame. He made a very nasty comment to me-"

"-Kelly, I've been getting complaints about you," informed Mrs. Cranston. "I'm close to firing you if you don't change your attitude towards customers."

Kelly stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed two Strawberry Kiwi slushies were sitting on table in the food court. "He's the only problem I've had!" Kelly shouted as she threw one of the slushies on Tommy. "He's ruined everything! She removed the lid of the other slushy and poured it over Tommy's head.

"Why did you do that?" Tommy shouted as he glared at Kelly. "I just picked up this suit and I'm getting ready to go a special date with my girlfriend before we go to the dance."

"You won't look your best now either!" laughed Kelly as everyone gave her looks of shock.

"And you are fired, Kelly!" declared Mrs. Cranston.

"I was going to quit anyway!" Kelly remarked as she went to the back to her stuff.

"Tommy, I'm really sorry," Mrs. Cranston apologized as she stepped out from behind the counter. "I hate that she ruined your suit."

"Mrs. Cranston, at least she didn't ruin the engagement ring!" Tommy sighed with a weak smile. "I'm going to go home and get cleaned up. I have to pick Kim up soon!"

* * *

Tommy stepped out of shower and changed into a pair of khakis, a white Henley, and his brown leather jacket. He walked down the stairs and Jan was on the phone. "Tommy, I just got a call from Kimberly's mother," Jan started he pulled his hair into a ponytail. "Andrew just called her and said that Kimberly was booking the next possible flight to Florida."

"WHAT!" he gasped as he turned to face his mom. "She isn't supposed to go back for two weeks!"

"The coach decided that he wanted all the girls back early," Jan replied watching Tommy put his hand into his pocket and pull out a pink box.

"I have to give her the ring before she goes!" Tommy shouted as he ran out the door. "Hopefully, she hasn't left!"

* * *

An hour later, the phone rang. "Hello, Kimberly," Jan greeted as she looked at the caller ID. "Tommy's not here."

 _"Can you tell me when he'll be home," Kimberly asked. "I got a call from Mrs. Cranston. She my step-mother got fired for being nasty to customers and to Tommy. After she was fired, she soaked him with two Strawberry Kiwi slushies is he okay?"_

"He called an hour ago," Jan replied as she took a seat in the arm chair. "He has booked a flight to Florida. When did your flight take off?"

 _"I'm not going to back to Florida," Kimberly stated. "Coach Schmidt was going to help Kelly break me and Tommy up. I called his cell phone and he didn't return my call."_

"You're not going to Florida?" Jan questioned.

 _"No, I am staying in Angel Grove," Kimberly confirmed. "My mom said I could finish high school with my friends. Why did he book a flight to Florida?"_

"He bought you an engagement ring and didn't want you to leave without it?" Jan revealed.

 _"Seriously!?" Kimberly sobbed. "We have to catch him before the plan takes off!"_


	6. AirPort

Throughout the Angel Grove AirPort, people were looking up the plasma screens which listed the plane number's departures and arrivals times. People were pushing and shoving to get into the check in desk with heavy suit cases and tons of baggage. In the arrival lounge there were a lot of bored and excited people waiting to be picked up. Children were constantly asking their parents when they'd be leaving that boring and crowded place.

 _"Mom, where's my Game Boy Advanced?" asked a little boy. "I'm about to evolve my Combusken into Blaziken. I need him to battle the fifth gym leader. But I need to change the batteries. Did we bring extra batteries?"_

 _"They are in my carryon bag," answered the mother. "You can play your games when we get on the plane."_

 _"Why can't we play them now?" demanded the little boy._

 _"The airport is very crowded and we don't want any of our kids getting side tracked and missing the plane," answered the father._

 _"Johnny, isn't the fifth gym leader Flannery! remarked another little boy._

 _"No, Shane, it's Norman who uses normal Pokémon," corrected Johnny. "I used my Pelipper to defeat Flannery. It's a water and flying type Pokémon."_

 _"Well, you should be fine," remarked Shane. "Combusken is a fighting and fire type Pokémon. It will be super effective against Norman's two Slakings and Vigoroth-"_

 _"-but, when my Combusken evolves into Blaziken, it will learn blaze kick, which is a powerful move," argued Shane. "I need the batteries more than you do! I'm having trouble Flannery with Grovyle. And there aren't very many good water Pokémon in the game."_

 _"That's why I chose Mudkip!" declared a little girl. "When you obtain surf, you don't have to search until you can find a water Pokémon. I beat Norman and I just taught my Swampert surf and I've reached Route 119. I'll beat the sixth gym leader before you!"_

 _"Kristen, Shane, and Johnny, we don't have time to argue about Pokémon!" barked the mother._

Tommy ran past the lounge and headed for front desk to find when flight 150 would be taking off Florida. His fingers were crossed that there wouldn't be a long line of people. He had to get a ticket to get on that plane. As he got closer, he found the desk was free of long lines of people. There was just a woman with light brown hair sitting at the desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me which gate I need to take to get to flight 150?" Tommy asked. "I can't find it on the plasma screen."

"That flight goes to Atlanta Georgia," corrected the woman. "You are wanting to get on flight 501 which takes off in twenty minutes."

"Can you change my ticket to flight 501?" Tommy begged. "My girlfriend was called back to Florida early. I need to give her an engagement ring!"

"Let me see if the flight is booked," replied the woman as she started to type on her key board. "It has booked."

"What about the next flight!" Tommy questioned as fighting hard to hold in his emotions.

"I'm sorry, but the next flight is scheduled to take off at 10:30 PM, but it's been canceled due to severe thunderstorms," sighed the woman when she looked up from her computer. "I don't know when the next flight will be."

* * *

Jan pulled up at the airport and Kimberly jumped out of the car and ran into the airport. She always heard it was always difficult to book a flight at the last minute, especially during the holidays. Flights to New York, Kanas City, and Chicago had been canceled due to snow. Among the crowd of people were irritated, annoyed, and devastated faces, there even people at the front desks complaining about the delays.

Looking up at the plasma screen, she saw information that would save her a lot of time.

 _Gate H1 to board flight 501 for Florida_

She only had ten minutes to get to the gate. Kimberly ran over to the front desk and saw a woman sitting at the desk. "I need board flight 501," Kimberly begged when the lady looked up from her key board. "My boy accidently got on the plane thinking I was going to Florida! He doesn't know that I'm staying in Angel Grove!"

"I'm sorry," apologized the woman. "The plan is about to take off-"

"When is the next flight?" Kimberly asked when her started to water. "I need to get on the-"

 _"-you don't need to get on the next flight," a familiar voice interrupted._

Kimberly quickly turned around and Tommy stepped out from the crowd of people. Tears started to stream down her face and before she knew it, he was hugging her very tightly. Several pairs of tears dripping from her cheeks on to his white Henley. His arms were encircled around her, making her forget where is was at except for his smiling face right in front of her.

They seemed to a have silent conversation as they gazed into each other's eyes. She finally looked away when the tears started to blur her vision as Tommy's fingers laced up with hers. His hand was strong, smooth, and warm and it seemed like Tommy could sense her brief depression. "I thought you had gone back to Florida," Tommy whispered continuing to hold her. "But I've just learned you aren't going back because Coach Schmidt and Kelly are planning to break us up. Aisha said that Coach Schmidt agreed to not let you come back for prom or visit me in the summer. After what I saw of Kelly today, I can see her being mean enough to send us break up letters from each other."

"I was hoping to tell you about all this at our date," Kimberly explained. "I never wanted it to turn into us trying to stop each other from getting on a plane-"

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink box. "I was also hoping that I could surprise you at the dance," Tommy smiled as he got down on one knee. "But it turns out my mother told you about me having an engagement ring."

"She did," Kimberly chirped when Tommy opened the box. Inside was a sliver ring with pink and white stones. "And of course, I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger; before he knew it, Kimberly yanked him to her and covered his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, they felt like they were both walking on air. The way their lips connected was like magic. "I was thinking maybe this summer," Tommy suggested when they broke apart. "But, if it's too soon, we can do it in the fall."

"The summer is prefect," Kimberly promised him as they started to walk out of the airport.

"Still up for our date at the movies and dinner," Tommy asked.

"I am," Kimberly answered taking hold of his hand.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I've had a lot of fun writing this story as Tommy and Kim being turned into power ranger bears, and I have decided to do a sequel telling how Kim gets with build a bear after history has been rewritten with the break up letters never happening. Yes, Kelly will be in the sequel as well as a major villain. And we will also revisit Tommy and Kim exploring the world around them in their build a bear form. I hope to have the sequel up soon.**

 **I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
